Jurassic Remnant
by Kiko Gorgon
Summary: This is a Jurassic World AU for RWBY which I'm pretty sure is the first one posted. Somethings are better left unknown. Bringing these animals back was not a good idea... the killing and the scratches... the pushing and pulling... the blood... I just want to find my girlfriends and go home. I do not know RWBY or Jurassic World. And please don't read if you don't like Pollination...
1. 22 Times

**AN Hi! Im not dead... or gone... just been busy... please enjoy this little project that Im working on... NOTE: this will have incest in it... so if you do not like it do NOT read it...  
**

It was a nice, sunny day as Ruby walks off the ferry from the main land onto Isla Nublar. The wind blows through her short red tipped black hair and she looks up at the welcome sign she has seen 21 times before.

 _That's_ right _21_ times.

 _You see,_ Isla Nublar is the home to the amusement park Jurassic Remnant, a dinosaur wild life park created by the Schnee family. The Schnee family is one of the wealthiest families in the world and for five years, one of the owner's daughters, Weiss, has run the park. They started the park with 8 different species, now they have 14 herbivores and six carnivores.

Ruby _is_ and was a _fanatic_ when it comes to all things dinosaur, it helps that her sister and both her girlfriends work at the park. So getting to Jurassic Remnant is easy as pie.

As Ruby walks off the boat, she immediately starts scanning the crowd of people, looking for either of her girlfriends or her sister. Once her eyes fall on a mass of blonde hair tied in a braid she rushes through the mass of people.

"Yang!" Ruby smiles as she glomps her older sister, her arms wrapping around Yangs neck, her feet leaving the ground as she hugs her sister.

Yang grins, a chuckle making her chest rumble as her arms wrap around her sisters' waist "You got here on time for once, Rubbles how was the boat ride?" the wind blows Yangs hair around as she puts Ruby back on the ground.

"Oh shut up… And the ride was boring as normal, but now that I here, can we see Weiss and Blake now" Ruby chuckles as she takes Yangs right hand in her own, "Lets' go see our girlfriends" pulling Yang through the crowds and to the Operations Control Room.

Once the elevator doors open, Yang holds up her ID to the guard, her head nodding to Ruby "Weiss is expecting her"

The guard nods and the doors open.

Ruby drags Yang inside, "Weiss!" she lets go of Yangs hand to run up to her girlfriend of 8 years. The Operations Manager, Weiss Schnee, a white haired, blue-eyed young woman, of 25, who stands maybe 5 feet tall.

Ruby rushes behind Weiss and wrapping her arms around her white haired girlfriends' waist, she picks Weiss up off the ground. "I missed you!" She spins Weiss much to the shorter girls' displeasure.

"Ruby Rose, you put me down you dolt!" Weiss crosses her arms and pouts, "Put me down right now"

Yang chuckles at the sight "hey love birds, take it somewhere else"

Ruby snorts and slowly lets Weiss down, her arms staying around her short lover "I could say the same about you and Blake"

Yangs face goes pink at the mention of her black-haired girlfriend and a few of the people in the control room chuckle.

"Neo shut up" Yang glares at the aforementioned girl.

Ruby pats Yang on the shoulder, "you would most likely join me and Weiss anyways" she whispers into Yangs ear, making her sisters face go an even darker shade of red.

Weiss flicks Rubys forehead "Dolt, now off you go, Blake wants to see you and I'm sure you want to see Crescent"

"Crescent can wait five minutes. You are my girlfriend and I don't see you very often" Ruby rubs her forehead and quickly kisses Weiss.

Yang smiles and grasps Rubys wrist, dragging her into the elevator, "Sorry Ruby, but Blake needs to see you, bye Weiss"

"Bye Weiss" Ruby waves as she is being dragged away.

"Bye" Weiss watches her lovers leave, "Good luck Blake" a small smile creeps onto the white haired woman's face.

The sound of crunching gravel hits Blakes' ears as she dozes in a hammock at her girlfriends' hut.

Where Weiss likes her little house back near Operations, Yang likes to be closer to her raptors. Blake just jumps between her girlfriends and that occasionally either Yang or Weiss would sleep at the others, it wasn't too often, but often enough that Blake couldn't complain.

"Blake!" A soft, sweet voice, hits Blakes ears.

Just as the head of ACU opens her eyes a blur of red and black crashes into her and her hammock, making her and her girlfriend fall to the ground. "Ru-Ruby" she wraps her arms around the youngest of her girlfriends as they hit the ground, making sure to protect her from the fall.

"Are you insane? You could have hurt yourself" Blake -despite the words she is speaking- is nuzzling Rubys hair.

Ruby giggles, "You would have caught me no matter what" she presses a quick kiss to Blakes forehead before placing a longer one to her lips.

Yang smiles at the two as she walks up to them "Ruby, you know Blake is right" she kneels and gently places a kiss to Blakes temple "Aren't you supposed to be working kitten?"

Blake nods, "Yes but it's my lunch break" she sits up with Ruby sitting in her lap, "I was just waiting for you two to show up before I head back to work."

Ruby pouts, "Do you have too?" she looks down, clearly not happy about it.

"I get off at 7; I'll be back here just after that okay" Blake grins "then we can do whatever you want"

Ruby smiles, "Okay! I'll think of something fun the four of us can do" the younger girl gets to her feet and helps Blake up, "Weiss gets off at six right?" She asks.

Blake raises one eyebrow, "I think so…"

Yang shakes her head "She has a thing at six… so she won't be here until 7…"

"What's with her and working so much…" Ruby sighs before looking at her sister and Blake "Once Blake gets off we can have fun together" Ruby grins and leans up to give Blake one last kiss, grinning.

"I'll be back in a few hours" Blake smiles at them and she lets go of Rubys hand she gives Yang a quick kiss on her cheek "Bye… and teach her a lesson for me…" The black haired woman whispers in Yangs ear.

Yang nods with a grin; "Oh don't worry I will, bye Blakey" the blonde gives a small wave as her girlfriend walks to her car.

As soon as Blake's car disappears from Yangs line of sight, Ruby tackles her sister to the ground. "What did she say?" Ruby is straddling Yangs hips, her thighs tensing around her sisters sides as her hands clench at Yangs shoulders.

The raptor trainer grins at her little sister, her hands resting on Rubys hips as her own grind up into her sisters. She doesn't answer Ruby, at least, not in the way her sister wants her too. Yang brings one hand to Rubys hair, pulling her down and kissing Ruby with a hum of approval from her sister.

Ruby groans as her sisters tongue forcefully pushes into her mouth, the hand in her hair tightening as her hips grind down against Yangs.

Using her grip in Rubys hair, Yang pulls her back and breaks the kiss.

Rubys eyes are half-closed with lust and she whimpers, "Yang… Please… I haven't seen you, haven't _felt_ your touch, in months."

Yangs hands move to Rubys thighs, "You know the drill, strip now" she smiles up at her sister.

As soon as "The Drill" comes from Yangs mouth, Rubys eyes go wide and she is on her feet in seconds, her hands unbuckling her belt and unbuttoning her red jeans before shimmying them down her hips, exposing her black panties to her sister. Once she gets her shoes off she pulls her legs free and pulls her red and black tank-top up and over her head, leaving her in just her matching bra and panties.

"Is this good enough" Ruby asks, her face flushes pink and she looks away from Yang, "Cause if it's not… can… can we go inside… I don't want to been seen"

Yang grins, "What's wrong? It's not like anyone but Weiss and Blake know you stay with me…" She trails two fingers up Ruby's arm, "And we will hear is a car comes, giving us enough time to hide"

Ruby whines and reaches behind herself, to undo her bra, which Yang grasps and pulls from her body. Goosebumps breakout over her body and her nipples harden. "Yang…" Her panties are damp and she is rubbing her thighs together.

Yang pulls Rubys panties down her legs as she kisses the tops of the thighs, helping Ruby step out of the flimsy fabric before throwing them onto Rubys clothes. She nuzzles one thigh when Ruby spreads her legs, her arousal is clearly visible, coating her thighs and making her sex slick.

"So wet already?" Yang kisses Rubys cheek, "Someone has missed me…"

Ruby looks to her left, her face bright red, "'is not my fault Im so wet…"

Yang chuckles and brings a hand up to rub at her little lovers thighs "I'm… sure"

Ruby pouts, but her hips twitching towards her sister none the less. "Don't be like Weiss…" Her hands thread into Yangs hair as she guides her sisters mouth between her legs. "She is always teasing me…" Ruby closes her eyes and pictures Weiss, "Touching me… stroking my skin…" she whines in arousal.

Yang nuzzles one thigh, breathing in the thick scent of her sisters arousal, "What would you like? My fingers? Maybe _my mouth_?" Yang grins, taunting her sister with sweet words. "Or maybe something more _Substantial_ "

Ruby swallows thickly, her thighs trembling as her sisters breath ghosts over them, "Yang… please… anything…"Her muscles twitching under Yangs touch.

Yangs tongue slips from her mouth, leaving a wet trail up one pale thigh before lapping through slick folds. Her hands holding her sisters thighs steady as she flicks the tip of her tongue over Rubys clit, giving her one long lick after another.

"Mhmm… More…" Rubys hips rock against Yangs mouth, "Please…" pleasure shoots through her and she whines, her arousal dripping down her ass.

There is a loud boom and the sound of lightbulbs breaking hits their ears.

Yangs head jerks away from Ruby, "The hell was that!"

Ruby whimpers, "Who cares…" Her hands tightening in Yangs hair, just as the power in Yangs hut goes completely out.

Yang brings her hands up to Rubys wrists, gently pulling her sisters hands from her hair, "Ruby… The raptors… The powers off… I have to go check on them…"

Ruby sighs, "Okay…" she is shivering in clear arousal as she pulls her clothes back on, "Drop me off at Operations…"

"Sorry Ruby…"

Both sisters walk to Yangs car, getting in before driving off.

 **AN: Please let me know what you like and if you have any ideas let me know, I have some planned but I will not object to ideas..**


	2. Power Gone, Raptors Where?

**AN: so this isn't long... and it doesn't have as much in it as I want in it... but... it helps set up for the next chapter... plus... I didn't think things through very well and needed some kind of plot... the next chapter will be out before the new year.**

It started when someone, somehow, managed to shut off power to all of Jurassic Remnant. Most of the buildings however have back-up generators, but none of the buildings in the restricted zone have one.

So as soon as Blake sees that the gate, that normally stays shut, was open and the lights the normally blink on top are off, the head of the ACU pulls out her phone, speed-dialing Weiss.

The phone rings once before Blake hears her girlfriends voice.

"Blake! Where are…"

"The power on the fences is off" Blake doesn't let Weiss finish "I'm heading to Melodics cage now to make sure she is still inside"

"Im well aware of what is going on and I'm heading there now, have you gotten a hold of Yang?"

"No I phoned you first… I'm almost there, you head back to Operations, if anything is wrong I need you there to track her" Blake pulls into the clearing the Melodic's paddock is in, "I'll call you if anything bad happens okay?"

Blake can hear the growl from Weiss, "Fine… but call Yang and get Ruby to call me…"

"I will don't worry" Blake hangs up and calls Yang…

"Blake!" Rubys voice washes over Blakes ears.

"No need to shout Ruby…"

"Sorry…"

"Head to Operations, Weiss is expecting you, and tell Yang that she needs to head to Melodics cage…" Blake pulls her gun from its holster as she hangs up.

Blake places her phone back in her pocket as she walks up the stairs and opens the door inside, she props the door open and walks down the hall, "hello?" her voice echoes and she switches the flashlight on her gun on.

"Hei? Are you there?" Blake calls out again as she walks down the hall, her heart pounding in her chest. She walks into the observation deck and her eyes go wide.

Glass is shattered over the ground and blood splatters the glass as Blake takes a step back.

"Shit"

She pulls out her phone, only to find it has no signal "Goddamnit"

Keeping her gun up, Blake slowly backs up, making sure to keep an eye out for anything and as she steps outside, she kicks the door shut.

Checking her phone again as she walks to her car, she phones Weiss.

The phone rings and rings, with no answer Blake curses and gets into her car. She tries Yang and thankfully the blonde answers.

"Blake?"

"Hei is dead and no one is around, Melodic's whereabouts are unknown…"

"Well shit…"

"Yang have you dropped Ruby off with Weiss?"

"Yes, where are you… you sound out of breath"

"I'm just leaving Melodic's paddock, I don't know if she is still there and I can't take the chance that she is outside here…"

"Meet me at the Raptor Paddock and we can think of a plan from there"

Blake sighs and turns her car on, "Okay…"

"See you there soon"

"Be careful…"

"You too"

Blake hangs up and starts driving.

Yang curses and kicks the tire of her car, "Damnit!" she gets in and speeds off towards her raptors.

It only takes her ten minutes to get there and she is greeted by Blake and the rest of her crew as she gets out of her car.

"Yang you need follow me you have to see this" Blake takes her hand and leading her up to the top of the paddock and onto the catwalk.

The chirps and hisses of Yangs raptors can be heard as they walk over them.

"Blake what is going on?" Yang tilts her head as she follows her girlfriend.

Blake leads her to the back of the catwalk "Look" she points down.

Yangs eyes follow Blakes fingers, landing on a nest filled with eggs that look like "Blake those are raptor eggs… they had… eggs…" a smile appears on her face but it quickly disappears "That means…"

"One or two of them must be male," Blake states as she turns to Yang "I think its Crescent and Shroud…"

Yang nods "How are we going to find Melodic" she looks around the paddock, searching for her raptors.

"Your raptors can track her"

"No Blake no… they would kill anyone but us… you know that" Yang takes one of Blakes hands "and even with us it's risky" she is shaking.

Blake nods "I know, but what other choice do we have," she kisses Yangs hand, "They have trackers and we can monitor them as they hunt her"

Yang shakes her head "Blake… they have never been out of containment… we can't…"

Blake glares "And if Melodic goes after Ruby and Weiss? What then? If we are the only ones near them than your raptors will listen"

"Only if it's just us okay, I know they won't harm me… but only Shroud has been near you…" Yang lets go of Blakes hand and sighs "We… we have to be very careful"

"That's fine, I won't present as a threat if I'm with you. They at least know my scent"

"Will Weiss even let us? Never mind how we are going to get Melodic's scent?"

"That… I don't know… we will have to… find her…" Blake sighs before her eyes widen "The lab… I'm sure they will have some of her DNA"

Yang nods "That would work… should I call Weiss?"

Blake nods, "Yes… she may not be happy about it though"

That was how it started, just a plan to find Melodic with Yangs' Raptors, but it didn't work out like Blake and Yang wanted it to. Once the raptors got Melodic's scent, Yang and Blake sent everyone to hide until the raptors have cornered their pray.

Of course that's not how it worked out…

"Yang we have to go now!" Blake calls out to Yang as Melodic chirps and growls to the Raptors, clearly taking control from Yang. Three of the four raptors split off into the forest, only Blakes' Shroud remains.

Yang looks to Blake, "Run!" she rushes in Blakes' direction and pushes her, "Go now!"

Blake starts running only sparing a glance at Yang "be careful" she bolts into the bushes and leaves Yang behind.

"Shroud!" She turns to face her girlfriends' raptor "Eyes on me!" she whistles.

Shrouds attention snaps to Yang and it chirps before snarling and rushing towards her.

Yang turns and rushes off into the bush.


	3. Meet Shroud

**AN: So like I promised... I have the next chapter for you reader... and I have to warn you this will get... kinda rapey... so WARNING: Don't like the idea of Raptors fucking humans then PLEASE LEAVE now, because I don't need flames for this. This Contains Raptor X Human smut...**

Yang takes a shaky step onto the black top of the road. Dried blood trails down her arms and she hisses in a breath.

The past day has been a blur, first, the hybrid that her and Weiss have been training escaped. The power went out and the raptor based animal clawed her way out of her enclosure. Than only a few hours after Melodic got out, her four raptors were released in hopes of tracking the hybrid.

It didn't go as planned.

Once her raptors had found Melodic the hybrid then proceeded to take control of the pack and her animals then started to attack her and her girlfriend.

It was out of the corner of her eye that she saw Shroud, her dark gray raptor, stalking Blake, her girlfriend.

"Shroud!" Yang rushes to stop the raptor from hurting Blake, getting her girlfriends raptor to look at her, "Eyes on me" the blonde grins, giving a whistle before darting into the bush. She ran for what seemed like a mile before she stopped quickly.

Yangs chest heaves, her heart racing as she runs through the undergrowth. Her hands clenched and she whistles once more.

A chirp is the reply and Yang smirks for just a second before ducking into a hollow tree.

The sound of crunching leaves makes Yangs heart stop and her eyes widen as a shadow moves towards the entrance of the hollow.

 _Shit._

Yang stays still, her body shaking with each step the shadow makes.

There is a growl and a snort before the dark gray head of Shroud pops into the hollow.

His teeth bared at Yang as he hisses, his clawed hands tearing at the hollow, making the entrance bigger, much to Yangs horror.

Yang pulls out her knife and turns to the back of the hollow, hacking at the back of the tree, hoping to break through the wood before her raptor can get to her.

Something rough grasps her ankle and Yang takes a second to look back, her eyes widen in fear.

Shroud is right there crouching inside the hollow, his hand wrapped around her ankle and he pulls her closer.

"Shroud stop!" Yang screams, her hands scratching at the ground trying to stop the Velociraptor from pulling her towards it with no avail.

Once Shrouds claws hooked into her belt, Yang knew there was only one way to escape it. She takes a deep breath, her hands carefully moving to her belt to unbuckle it.

Yang winces when she hears the click.

Shrouds head pops up, sniffing at the air; his claws tear her belt off and her shorts soon follow before she can even make a sound.

Yang kicks out with her free foot, catching Shroud in the jaw. The raptor is out of Yangs control and she knows it as the dinosaurs teeth dig into her leg, pulling her closer to him.

"NO!" Yang keeps her voice steady, hoping that there was a chance that Shroud would listen to her.

Shrouds clawed fingers wrap around Yangs shoulders, a growl rising in his throat as he noses at Yangs neck. His back legs surround her hips, the course skin of his calves rubbing against her thighs and back.

Yang gasps in a breath, the warmth radiating from her raptor making her realize just how chilled the air has gotten. Her body trembles and the blonde turns her head to look at him. Her eyes finding his, "Shroud, be a good raptor and back up…"

Shroud chirps and nuzzles the side of Yangs face, his mouth opens and he licks her cheek.

Yang shies away from the slimy appendage, her eyes closing in disgust.

Shroud maneuvers so that his belly presses firmly against Yangs lower back and his hind legs straddle her ass.

The raptor trainers' eyes snap open when she realizes what her animal is doing. "Shroud no!" Yang pushes her back against his chest, trying to get him to move off her back. "Stop!"

The raptors tail comes into Yangs view as Shroud flexed his hind legs and crouch down. He trills softly as his cock slides out slowly and presses between Yangs legs, sliding through her folds and over her clit. Her hips buck and Yang bites back a moan, her hands clenching at the ground.

"Shroud stop" Yang whimpers, her body reacting to the pleasure of the raptors shaft rubbing against her sensitive folds. Arousal trickles down Yangs thighs, her nipples hardening against her bra as a gasp leaves her throat.

The raptor draws back his hips and presses his cock to her entrance, trilling beside her head.

Yangs legs shake as the blunt slightly pointed head of his cock spreads her folds. Pain lances up Yangs spine as her walls spread around Shroud and she grunt. "Shroud…" The trainer whimpers, her hands digging into the ground as her raptors cock slowly sinks inside her.

Shroud moves his clawed hands to her waist, he snorts softly before thrusting inside as far as her body will let him with a force powerful enough to lift her hips up. Effortlessly, the raptor drives a third of his, 11-inch cock inside Yangs sex to which the young woman cries out.

Yang whimpers, her legs spreading wider, _hoping_ that it will lessen the pain that is running through her.

Once the initial excitement of the penetration passed, Shroud calms down and instinctually starts to rock his hips back and forth, pulling back as if he was going to fully withdraw before thrusting back inside.

Yang shakes her head, pain jolting up her spine as Shrouds thrusts get faster, slowly working his cock deeper inside her. The blonde Raptor trainer moans, her walls clenching as the unique shape of his cock hits a sensitive spot. "Oh fuck…" Yang gasps, pleasure dancing up her nerves.

Shrouds curved length hits that spot again, sending stars to Yangs eyes. The raptor hisses as he slows his thrusts down and starts gently rocking his hips, mating her as if she was a female of his own kind. He rubs his snout against Yangs neck, licking the back of her neck, his chin rubbing between her shoulder blades. The odd shaped tip of his cock explores more and more of her sex, finding sensitive spots she didn't even know she had and her eyes close.

Yang moaned at the building friction and pressure; this was like nothing she had ever felt before. Her walls clenching and unclenching around the raptors cock.

" _More!... oh god more!"_ Yang almost growls, and she turns her head to look back. Her eyes falling on her raptors cock, or at least what she can see of it. Heat pools in the pit of her stomach as Yang's mind is filled with the growing desire to have his huge cock fill her body.

The young dinosaur growls contentedly, his head gently bobbing in unison with his thrusts.

As Shrouds thrusts get a little faster, Yangs hips jerk back just as Shroud pushes into her, working a little more of his cock into her wet and wanting body.

Shroud yelps in response to having more of his cock surrounded in the warmth of his old Alpha and rears up, lifting her snout and hissing as he stops thrusting just long enough to roughly adjust his position behind her. His clawed hands grasping her waist for more leverage to pull himself closer, his legs shifting from side to side until they are pressed firmly against Yangs pale thighs.

Yang whimpers as she feels the weight of his belly settle further down on her back and suddenly he pushes hard, his powerful hips effortlessly driving over half the length of his cock into her sex, roaring; the sound, a deep, animal rumble that vibrates throughout her body.

As his groin presses flush with her ass, he begins to thrust deeper inside Yangs tightly stretched sex, slowly at first before increasing in intensity. However, Yang cries out with the sudden assault of sensations, her moans, drowned out by Shrouds loud piercing shrieks of pleasure.

The raptors thrusts get rougher and Yang screams as her body jerks back and sends his massive cock slamming into her cervix. Her walls pulse around his cock as she cum and her juices pour down her thighs. " _OH GOD!_ "

Shroud hisses as his mate clamps around his shaft, her walls milking him as he tightens his grip on her waist. He pulls her into his next thrust, bliss running through his body making his raise his snout to the sky and shriek.

The raptor begins to pump faster and harder, making Yang whimper and moan in each sharp jab of pleasure and pain. The unusual shape of his cock sending Yang into a blissful stupor, and after a few more thrusts, she simply losses all coherent thought, her mind failing her. Shroud howls as he continues to pound against his human, thrusting as deep as her body will allow and then some, her walls clinging to the girth of his thick cock as he rapidly pumps in and out.

Yangs head presses against the ground, her body rocking with each of his thrusts, her walls clenching as her cervix is hit over and _over_ again "I… can't… fuck!" The raptor trainer thrashes under her animal and Shroud holds her tighter as his pace quickens his own grunts and growls getting louder and louder.

Shrouds claws dig into Yangs hips, as with one final thrust, the raptor pushes in as far as he can, pounding against Yangs cervix, making her walls clamp around his cock even tighter as his cock twitches and he cums.

His seed fills her womb and then some. Yang cries out, her body shaking as she cums from the feeling of his heat filling her, her thighs trembling in pleasure "Fuck…"

Shroud releases his grip on her, taking a step back and stands up, pulling his slick cock from her depths. A stream of his cum drips from her well-used sex once he pulls out, and he backs away, walking a few meters away, lying down, and his chest rising and falling with heavy breaths.

Yang collapses on the ground, her legs numb as she whimpers, her body coming down from the bliss she just experienced. Her mind slowly coming back to her "What… what have I…" her legs tremble and she rolls herself onto her back. She reaches for her torn shorts, finding her cellphone and as she shakily gets to her feet, she enters Blakes' number, only to hear her girlfriends' voicemail.

"Damnit Blake…" Yangs hands are shaking and she slowly makes her way out of the hollow, keeping her eyes on Shroud, making sure the raptor is staying where he plopped down. Her feet make almost no sound as she tries to sneak past him. Yang grins as she passes him and carefully climbs onto the fallen log that was her only way out of the clearing.

A sharp pain lances up Yangs spine as she gets on the log, making her gasp as she collapses on the log. Something drips down Yangs thigh and she grits her teeth, her legs failing her as she tries to get back to her feet.

A puff of hot air ghosts over Yangs exposed thighs and she rolls onto her back, kicking out. Her foot flies through the air, missing her target and Yang winces at the action.

"Sh-Shroud? What are you doing?" Yang looks at her raptor, even as the pain leaves and a pleasurable ache, seeps into her core.

The raptor chirps and licks at her left shin, leaving a trail of saliva up her leg.

Goosebumps appear on Yangs body as the saliva starts to cool and Shroud keeps licking higher and higher, until his tongue swipes over Yangs folds. Yangs body stiffens and a moan leaves her. It _hurt_ , only a little but that didn't stop Yangs legs from trying to find purchase on the log to lift her hips up. Trying, _trying,_ so _hard_ to get him to thrust his tongue inside her body.

Shroud growls and pushes his tongue into the opening to Yangs sex, purring at the taste of his human.

Yang throws her head back, " _Fuck yes_ " she hisses as she spreads her legs wider, her body wanting more of his tongue inside her. The raptor trainer screams as his tongue presses against that one spot that makes stars appear in her eyes and her walls clamp tightly around his tongue, milking it as if she would his cock.

Shroud growls at the feeling of his trainers body tightly clenching around his tongue and his cock slides out. He chirps, making his tongue vibrate inside her as he pulls his tongue out with a slurping sound.

Yangs body slumps against the log, her body shaking "More… I want more… _More…_ "

One of Shrouds legs comes up and his claws hook onto the log beside Yangs legs, his body twisting slightly as his cock presses against her entrance. He snorts and then thrusts eight of his 11 inches inside her body. With Yang on her back penetration is a little easier for him and her walls clench around him. His hips pull back and he thrusts again and again, pounding Yang mercilessly.

As soon as Shroud thrusts his cock in, Yang throws her head back and moans in bliss as her walls are, once again spread. "Yes…" her hands come up to caress his head, running the fingers of one hand through the purple feathered crest that runs along his head, the other running along one of the purple pinstripes that runs the from his eye to the tip of his tail .

Shroud growls and his thrusts get harder, faster, as he pushes into Yangs still tight and wanting body.

Yang screams, cumming all too quickly as Shrouds cock continuously rubs against her front wall and her vision goes black as she falls unconscious, her body going limp as her raptor slams into her cervix and cums again, filling her with even more of his cum.

Shroud huffs and pulls out of his trainer before walking off in search of another victim.


	4. Meet Crescent

**AN: Looks whos back! So here is the fourth Chapter and I must worn you, this is also not for the feint of heart. WARNING: Contains rape and raptors fucking humans please DO NOT READ IF YOU DONT LIKE, this contains Rapter X Human smut...**

Ruby whimpers, her back to the door of Weiss' office. She was just told to hide by Weiss and the younger of the two listened and quickly hid in the shorter girls' office.

She doesn't hear much, but what she sees when she looks through the small window in the door, scares her.

Weiss is backed up to the wall, with the beta, Crescent, sniffing at her lovers neck.

It's only when the red striped raptor tears Weiss' jacket off, that she makes a sound. A squeak and her body jumps. Weiss has tears in her eyes and Ruby can see her girlfriends blue eyes clouded in fear.

Weiss shivers as she backs as much as she can against the wall. Her hands clench and her wide-eyed stare changes to a glare. Yang had told her something earlier when they had gone to see the raptors before, 'If you show them fear, they will kill you'.

Weiss takes a breath, "Crescent" she starts, standing as tall as she can, at her 5'0" height. "No, back-up"

Crescent hisses and takes a step back, crouching lower to the ground

Weiss takes another breath, "good girl" her eyes find Crescents.

Crescent snorts and takes his step forwards again; his head low, sniffing along Weiss' shoulder. His clawed hands come up and he quickly claws Weiss shirt off as well as her bra, baring the white-haired girls chest.

Weiss screams, and Crescent trills at her. Her body is shaking and she clenches her jaw as the smooth snout of the raptor noses along her stomach. "Crescent... stop"

The raptor opens his mouth and licks over Weiss' smooth stomach.

Weiss swallow and she whimpers softly

Crescents claws at Weiss skirt and tears it off, making her squeak. The raptor then digs his caws into Weiss' side turning her around.

Weiss knows better than to struggle after what Yang has told her, and she takes a deep breath.

Crescent huffs and crouches behind Weiss and licks her skin.

Weiss squeaks and stands on her tiptoes "What... What are you...?"

Crescent keeps licking, getting lower before his snout moves between Weiss' legs and lifts her a little higher off the ground, his tongue going after something that tastes good to her. His tongue sliding through the slick folds of Weiss' sex.

Weiss' legs flail and her hands clench at the wall, pleasure dancing up her spine and the raptors tongue pushes inside her. Weiss' eyes go wide and she slams her forehead against the wall, "oh..."

Crescent growls, his eyes closing at the sweet taste and he tries to get his tongue deeper to taste more of it.

Weiss cries out, her hips jerking and her toes brushing the ground as her walls clench around the slick muscle inside her core.

Crescent growls and pulls his tongue out, lapping at the sweet tasting folds, his eyes closed.

Weiss whimpers in disappointment, her shoulders sagging as she takes a shaky breath.

Crescent coos and stops licking, letting Weiss drop to ground.

Weiss' legs are shaking and she leans against the wall, her arousal dripping down her thighs.

Crescent noses at Weiss before lightly taking her arm in his mouth and pulls her to her feet and to one of the desks. Pushing Weiss against and onto it with a chirp.

Weiss closes her eyes, her arousal waning with the fact that her girlfriend's raptor has just pushed her onto a desk, using its mouth. Before she can look back, the dinosaurs tongue is back at her entrance licking her.

Crescent hisses in approval and licks up from Weiss' sex, over her ass and up her back, making Weiss groan.

Weiss whines and she turns her head to look at the raptor, only to have Crescents foot come up to rest on the edge of the desk, and something hard presses against her entrance. "What..."

Crescent growls as he presses his cock to the humans entrance and he pushes inside slowly, tight, constricting walls surround his shaft, very much like his mate, Ember, but tighter.

Weiss screams, her head slams against the desk and her body jerks under Crescent as her walls are spread around the too thick cock of Ruby's raptor, "Stop! It hurts!"

Crescent chirps as he pushes to Weiss' cervix spreading Weiss even more before pulling back and thrusting again and again. Making Weiss scream even louder.

Weiss thrashes and spreads her legs farther apart in a useless hope of making the pain lessen. Her nails dragging across the desk as his curved cocks hits something inside Weiss that makes her head spin and makes her breath hitch and her scream catch in her throat, her walls clamping around his cock. "Stop…" Weiss whimpers, her throat raw from her screaming.

Instincts make Crescent pull back, his hands grasping her waist before _slamming_ in harder and harder, now more focused on his pleasure then the one he is mating.

Weiss's scream goes silent and she goes limp, her body only being held up by Crescent. A small amount of blood trickles down her thighs as he slams even faster. The unique shape of his cock rubbing against her front wall over and over, hitting her cervix and some spots she didn't even know she had. Tears falling from her cheeks and pleasure and pain run up her spine, "S-stop!" Weiss walls clamp as he slams into her front wall again and again.

Despite how massive the cock was, Weiss can feel the pain starting to dissipate, pleasure starting to jolt up her spine.

On Crescents next thrust his belly presses hard against her back, his cock slamming into her cervix.

Her walls clamp and Weiss screeches in pain and pleasure, her mind slowly shattering with each thrust. "I... I can't take anymore!" Her body goes limp as her walls pulse and clench around his cock. Weiss throws her head back, screaming as she cums, "AHHH!"

Crescent can feel his cock twitching inside his human mate, chirping at the feeling, he throws his head back and trills loudly as he cums, filling Weiss with his seed and his hips bucking with each flood of cum.

Weiss cries out, her walls clenching as the burning heat fills her "fuck…" her legs are numb and her hands can barely grip the desk she is on top of. "Ruby…" her chest heaves with each breath and Weiss whimpers as Crescent pulls out. Letting herself drop to the floor, Weiss whimpers again, sniffles and sobs coming from her."Ruby…" she whispers hoping her girlfriend is safe.

Crescent sits a few feet away, curling his body to clean his thighs, his tail lashing.

Weiss shivers her eyes growing heavy, but she shakes her head, ' _no I can't_ …' she tries to stand only for her legs to give out each time. The raptors cum leaks down her thighs and drips onto the floor.

"Weiss…" Ruby's voice calls through the door, "are you okay?"

It makes Weiss freeze, her hands clenching "yes I'm okay Ruby" ' _no I'm not_ …'

"Can I come out?"

"Crescent is still here Ruby…" Weiss keeps her eyes on the raptor, her body shaking.

"Crescent will listen to me…" Ruby slowly opens the door.

The raptors head snaps up and he tilts his head.

"Ruby don't!" Weiss calls out.

In the next moment Crescent has gotten to his feet and pounces Ruby, knocking her to the ground.

Ruby screams as she lands face first in Weiss' office, her raptor hovering over her back as she hears the door shut behind her.

All Weiss hears in Rubys screams before she falls unconscious.


End file.
